


【鼬佐】加班时间

by guzhe300



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guzhe300/pseuds/guzhe300





	【鼬佐】加班时间

“啊，早上好，鼬先生。”  
“早上好。”  
“休息日还来公司，真是辛苦呢。”  
“之前的案例还剩下一些收尾工作。”  
“诶？这位是？”  
察觉到他人探寻意味的目光，佐助不由得又往鼬的身后缩了缩，把红得不正常的脸颊匿在了哥哥熨帖平整的西服后。  
“这是我的妹妹，还在上国中。父亲和母亲趁着假期旅行去了，我不放心她一个人在家，便带她一起来公司了。”  
鼬挂着温和有礼的笑容，微微侧开身子，露出某个‘极为内向的少女’。  
“和鬼鲛先生打个招呼吧。”  
“您......您好......”双手不安地攥着制服裙的边缘，似乎这样能减少双腿暴露在空气中的部分。佐助低着头，微长的鬓发垂落，遮住了大半的面容。  
“鼬先生的妹妹还真是害羞呢。”  
“对了，前两天有发过通知吧，今天要进行电力检修，所以只保留了最基本的照明设施，希望不会对您的工作造成困扰。”  
年长的宇智波点了点头表示知晓。  
看着鼬先生带着他的妹妹往楼梯口走去，一方紧搂着另一方的手臂，似乎比一般的兄妹更为亲昵一些，国中少女仅及成年人胸口的身高差，还有西服与制服裙，怎么看都很，嗯，赏心悦目？  
啊话说回来，虽然留着短发，但真的是个很可爱的女孩子呢，不过，鬼鲛没来由地想到，现在国中的裙子竟然这么短吗？

合上楼梯间的门，右臂上的重量猛地一沉，似乎是身侧之人快要站不住了。  
把急促呼吸着的弟弟拉到怀里，面上依旧是一副温温和和好兄长的模样，一双手却已越过了界限直接探进堪堪遮住膝盖的裙子里，顺着大腿内侧柔软细滑的皮肤一路摸到腿根，果然，湿漉漉的一片。  
“这么兴奋？”  
一边说话一边舔了下少年通红的耳廓，立刻引出一声带着呜咽的低吟，怀中的身体瑟缩一下又贴得更紧了。  
“呜......哥哥......快把那东西拿出来.......”  
“那可不行。”温柔地轻吻着佐助的脸颊，就仿佛只是比通常的兄弟关系更亲近一些而已，然而在制服裙里作恶的手，却彻底暴露了某人的恶趣味。  
本就刻意买的小一号的女式内裤，紧紧包裹着少年的臀肉，带来一种隐秘的压迫感，而又因为前端的勃起，两侧的布料边缘陷进了皮肉中，勒出了浅浅的印记。可他偏偏还要勾起绷紧的内裤边，硬塞进几根手指去，抚弄着同样湿滑一片的地方。  
“我说的是到办公室里才会帮你拿出来哦。”  
就算只开了低频档，还是能感受到佐助身体里的小玩具有在兢兢业业地工作着，满意地抽出手指，奖励性地吻了吻少年的眉梢，然后将紧攀着自己的弟弟微微拉开。  
“就在二楼，自己走上去吧。”  
看着在应急灯下晦暗不明的楼道，佐助抿了抿嘴角，前面被勒得有些疼，后面又有东西刺激着敏感处，可鼬又偏偏还来撩拨他，刚才被鼬碰过的地方全都......  
仅仅是克制着身体的颤抖，让自己能维持站立的姿势就已经十分艰难了，更何况还要走上去，但佐助知道就算撒娇也没用，哥哥在这方面有着尤其强的控制欲，唔，还有恶趣味，虽然自己也很享受，可这过程真的是太磨人了。  
勉强压抑住身体里翻涌的情欲，撑着一侧的扶手缓慢地行走着，然而每一个踏阶的动作都带动着后穴将震动着的玩具吞得更深，在最柔软最敏感的地方辛勤劳作。粘腻的体液已经顺着身体从腿根一直流到了脚踝，因为暴露于空气中而变得微凉，存在感也愈发明显起来。  
佐助下意识地伸手去遮掩，这才发现鼬没有跟上来，转头望去才发现对方还站在阶梯下，微微昂起头看着自己，深潭一般的双眼中隐约有暗涌翻腾。  
他才反应过来鼬在看什么。  
从那个角度看过来，刚好，可以全部看到。

 

刚开始佐助并不同意，鼬便直接压着他在穿衣镜前做了一次，已经被好好疼爱了一整晚的少年敏感得不行，被箍着前端抵着后面狠狠地碾了几次便哭着讨饶。鼬便把弟弟抱在怀里，按在性器上，握着细瘦的脚踝给他一点点穿上黑色的及膝袜。  
接着是衬衣，纯白的、轻薄的、熨帖整齐的、隐隐约约可以看到红肿的乳尖的、衬衣，给佐助穿上侧开的制服裙的时候，对方直接小声尖叫着射了出来，想必是对它极其得满意。  
然后是外套和制服鞋，最后的最后才是内裤，啊，不对，在此之前还有个可爱的小玩具，塞进了被顶弄得红肿软烂的后穴里。  
“不是说要陪我一起去公司加班吗？”

视线从下往上开始一路逡巡，微微凸起的踝骨，修长匀称的小腿，膝弯处的凹陷，还有长袜之上短裙之下一截雪白的大腿，再往上，越过那层叠的百褶裙，便可以看到少年紧紧合拢的、泛着水光的腿根，还有那湿透了的......  
“哥！”  
慌慌张张地去遮掩，少年清亮的声音因为过度的羞耻已经染上了哭腔，他才不会承认，就仅仅是因为被哥哥这样看着，自己就快要......  
鼬一阶一阶地登临，就如当初一步一步把那个未成年的孩子拐进自己的房间里一样，啊，虽然佐助现在依旧是未成年。不过正因为是未成年，又于亲兄弟悖德乱伦的罪恶上更添一笔。  
是他亲手把猎物拐进了陷阱，但猎物本人，不也是甘之如饴吗？  
食髓知味的少年，会拉着鼬的在父母不在的时候肆意欢爱，会满足哥哥各种过分的、恶劣的花样，并且，乐在其中。  
就像现在这样。

刚刚拥住战栗不已的少年，对方滚烫的吻立刻贴上了自己的颈侧。  
“对不起哥哥，我忍不住了。”

拉上窗帘，鼬让佐助坐在了自己干净整洁的办公桌上，俯身舔吻着少年湿润的眼角，右手探下去，将掖在裙内的衬衫下摆扯了出来。也不解开扣子，就这样把宽松的衬衣一点点卷上去，露出少年细瘦雪白的腰身。  
“咬着。”  
乖顺地低头把衣料叼在口里，上身向对方完全展露打开。  
鼬一手揉弄着佐助柔软的腰腹，一手则将少年胸口樱桃似的乳尖拈在指尖逗弄。他没有像往常一样与身下的人交吻，用唇舌给予其抚慰或是更大的刺激，他就这么看着，看着弟弟尚未完全抽长的身体，平坦的小腹束在深灰色的制服裙中，裸露在外的胸部因为拉扯而微微隆起，就像一个十三四岁刚刚要发育的小女孩一般，美好而罪恶。  
不过他很清楚，这并不是什么小女孩，这是他弟弟，十五岁，被自己哄着诱着操着换上了白衬衣、短裙与长袜，而短裙下面就是少年青涩的、勃起的性器，还有隐秘的、湿润的、不知餍足的、早已对自己熟悉无比的小口，这远比什么十三四岁即将发育的女孩子要美丽的多，也罪恶的多。

“哈......”  
腰际最为敏感的软肉被鼬捏了一下，佐助忍不住惊喘出声，咬在口中的衬衣落回到了腹部，被唾液湿濡了的部分变作半透明牢牢地贴在皮肤上。  
鼬停下了动作，他将手从佐助的衬衣内抽出，然后将布料抚平，自下而上卷起，再一次示意佐助咬住。  
对方有条不紊的动作在自己迫不及待的身体上显得格外违和，少年算是明白了，自家哥哥摆明了就是要自己摆出这么个羞耻的姿势，若不顺着他的心意，自己也得不到想要的爱抚。  
佐助愤愤然瞪了某人一眼，不情不愿地低头一口咬住衬衣，又屈起膝盖顶了顶对方，无声地催促着，毕竟身体里还有个东西在震动，而哥哥答应到了办公室里就帮他取出来。

引导着少年将双腿打开，裙底下的风光不可谓不香艳，不够合身的白色内裤早就被顶端渗出的情液浸了个透，将性器的形状与颜色都勾了个分分明明，青涩、乖巧、已经挺立却被强行压迫贴在小腹上，然后因为哥哥的触碰而泛出更为可爱的粉色。  
鼬俯身下去含住了对方，隔着布料从根部一点点舔到顶端，少年立刻呜咽出声。温热的口腔带来莫大的刺激，然而发胀的性器却被湿润的布料紧缚，带来些微的痛感。然而疼痛于快意，不过暗涌于叠浪，只会把后者掀得更高逐得更急。  
从佐助的角度看过去，只能见到鼬系着红绳的发尾，哥哥的面容与表情，全都藏在了自己鼓起的制服裙下。  
现在的鼬是什么样子呢，他看不到，但下身传来的湿热的、绵密的、带着细微胀痛的快感让他忍不住去幻想对方舔弄自己的神情与姿态。哥哥的眼、哥哥的唇、哥哥的舌头，越想越喘，越想越难耐，一双长腿直接挂到了对方的肩膀上，蹭着西服精致的布料。  
“哥.......快把那个拿出来.......”  
然后进来.....  
内裤被勾着边脱下，被压抑已久的性器巍巍立起，前端溢出的体液顺着股沟直接淌落到了桌子上。  
桌子......是鼬工作的桌子，是他会在这里处理案例、会见委托人、用午餐、休息、在工作的空隙与自己通话的桌子.......  
“想到了什么，夹得这么紧？是不想拿出来吗？”  
湿热柔软的内里含着探入的手指，比往常更敏感地随呼吸收缩着，仿佛是一种匿于深海的贝类，被人敲开了壳，就剩下毫无防备的蚌肉，碰一下颤一下，吐出一小口咸湿的海水，再多揉几次，便能探到深藏在其中的珍珠。  
作乱许久的玩具终于被人取出，早晨残留的浊液也淅淅沥沥地流出，顺着桌沿滴落，明明还没开始，就好像已经被人彻底疼爱过了一番。  
进入的时候没有受到任何阻拦，直接顶到了最深、最快乐的地方，那是玩具完全无法比拟的感觉，炙热、饱胀、满足。少年失了坐起的气力，只得仰躺在桌面上，双腿被分开，腰臀被托起，本身并非用于欢爱的地方被人狠狠地撞击，平生出无限的快感。  
“呜......慢一点......哥哥.......”  
全然陌生的环境，女性的装束，这使得少年比平时更加羞涩与敏感，被抽插了没一会就勾着鼬的手臂带着泣音讨饶。  
鼬当然不会听，毕竟弟弟就是用来疼爱和欺负的不是吗？佐助受不住了想要慢一点，那他就再快一点再深一点，才好让可爱的弟弟哭得更撩人。

“鼬先生，在吗？”  
敲门声不合时宜地响了起来，沉溺于情爱的少年猛然惊醒，下意识地捂住了嘴，他知道自己刚刚叫得有多大声。蒙着眼泪的双眼紧张而无助地看着鼬，而这一份不安同样传递给了鼬，因为佐助实在是含得太紧了，紧到他恨不得现在就射在里面。  
安抚似得吻了吻少年艳色泛滥的眼角，在他耳边轻声说道：“没关系，放松些，我已经把门反锁了。”  
“有什么事吗？”  
鼬微微抬高了声音。  
门锁轻轻响了两下，似乎是门外的人想要进来无果。  
“回您的消息您似乎没看到，那个......今天食堂不开门......中午要一起点外卖吗？”  
“啊、别......”  
紧绷的神经才松懈一分，鼬竟然就着这样的姿势又开始动作起来。佐助伸手想要去推，却被对方握着腕骨亲吻着掌心，对方垂落的鬓发扫在小臂上，有点凉又有点痒。若是平时，他定要被鼬这温柔深情的模样迷得神魂颠倒，但现在......  
分明又是故意的，双手被抓着，连把克制不住的甜腻呻吟捂回口中都做不到，鼬还偏偏顶到最深处，抵着最为柔软之处反复碾磨着。  
绵密的欢愉从难以启齿的地方蔓延，犹如疯长的藤叶无处不在，仅存的意识在鼬的交吻中散作一场云雨，滋养出满身情欲的蕊蕾。  
恍惚之间似乎鼬还与门外之人交谈了几句，具体说的是什么，他已经没有能力去分辨了，只能在得不到对方亲吻的时候主动舔舐鼬修长的颈侧，然后一遍一遍地喊，哥哥。  
鼬的同事是什么时候走的，佐助完全没有印象了，等到回过神来之际，鼬已经抱着他坐在了办公椅上，皱巴巴的白衬衣被塞回了短裙中，哥哥正为他整理着黑色的女士长袜。  
“佐助把我的桌子弄脏了哦。”扳过少年的下巴，示意他看向自己的工作桌，明晃晃的一滩水渍，还有少许白色浊液，甚至溅到了一旁的黑色牛皮本上。  
淫靡的景象让少年意识当刚刚自己是怎样在哥哥的操弄下尖叫着射了满身满桌，顿时脸涨得通红，只得埋头在鼬整齐的西服中当一只鹌鹑。  
他咬着弟弟的耳廓，另一只手暗示性的在对方的小腹上揉了揉：“佐助现在是女孩子哦，全部射在了里面的话，马上就会怀孕的吧。”  
“闭...闭嘴！”  
一抬眼便跌进了鼬满是笑意的眼中，想要狠狠反驳对方的念头瞬间小咪，佐助忍不住凑上去轻吻对方微微扬起的嘴角，迷迷糊糊地想着，如果是哥哥的话，也不是不行。  
交吻了好一会儿，鼬才放开呼吸不稳的佐助，继续像个尽责的好哥哥一般为她整理衣物。  
制服袜被拉到了膝弯处，手指一勾再一松，带着弹力的布料落回少年修长的小腿上，发出轻微的声响。  
双腿下意识的合拢，却把鼬的手紧紧夹在了其中，他便顺着腿缝一点点地往上探寻，钻入裙底，抚摸着少年光滑湿润的腿根，释放过后垂软的、尚未发育完全的性器，再将后穴中不断溢出的精液一点点抹开，稚童般的触感让他爱不释手。  
“没法办，只能把工作带回去了。不过，作为惩罚，一会儿就这样坐电车回家吧。”

 

“啊，鬼鲛，上周六是你值班吧，鼬君好像也来了。”  
“你不是一直很仰慕他吗？有没有趁着休息时间的机会好好请教一番。”  
“本来是这么打算的。”  
“鼬先生给我发了消息问食堂开不开门嘛，我就想着一起点个外卖，吃午餐的时候顺便问一下手上这个案例。”  
“结果没多久他就完成工作离开了，我只能去请教南姐了，果不其然又被狠狠地训了一顿。”  
“啊，说起来，那天鼬先生把他的妹妹也带来了呢，是个相当害羞可爱的女孩子呢，和哥哥也长得很像。”  
“诶？妹妹？鼬君不是只有一个弟弟吗？”


End file.
